Dammit! I guess this is growing up
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Matthew Jones-Kirkland had never been scared in his young life. That all changes when he and his brother attend Hetalia Summer Camp. Read as all the Hetalia Characters go through the pain of growing up, figuring yourself out, and finding love. I don't own Hetalia or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Well I'm pretty excited I got good feels for this idea! I intend to make the chapters to be long so updating might be long. Heh sorry about that but, ya. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

_I have never been scared or terrified before. Maybe nervous when the school assholes walked down the halls but never scared or terrified. My brother was impressed by it and it was really the only thing I could boast about. My brother cries when a scary movie is about to start. I didn't really have a fear. My dad thought I was lying but it was true. Was. That all changed during the summer of my 14__th__ year._

"Al!" I yelled through the bathroom door. "Al! Hurry or we're gonna be late for our first day of summer camp!" Suddenly the door opened and my younger twin brother stepped out. Alfred (Al for short) had blonde hair and a cow lick that could never stay down. He had blue eyes that were hidden behind wired glasses. He wore a Superman t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his favorite pair of All Stars. He gave me a lopsided smile. "Alright Matt I'm ready!" I sighed. "Dad's downstairs making breakfast. Can you wake up Vicky and Peter? I'll get them ready just wake them up." I said. Al gave me a thumbs-up and ran off. That gave me about five minutes to get ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dirty blonde hair that went up to my chin accompanied by a long curl. My eyes are so blue it looks it looks like they were violet. They were also hidden by wired. I sighed and brushed my teeth. After I wiped my face, walked out of the bathroom and headed to my little sister's room. Vicky stood in front of her closet. "Matt!" she said in a whiney. "Ya?" I asked. "Can you get me my tutu?" After a few moments I looked at Vicky. She was an exact replica of my mom. Her dark brown hair along with brown eyes and caramel colored skin. It kills my dad everyday because he misses her so much. Mom died in a shipwreck. My mom just had Peter and she had to go for work. Dad told her to stay but she said it was important. Ever since then it kills dad to look at her for so long. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked me when she noticed I was staring at her. "Nothing, Dads downstairs making breakfast go and eat." I said. Vicky nodded her head and ran down stairs. I walked out of her room and into Peter. There I saw Alfred pinching Peter by the cheek while Peter had a fistful of Alfred's hair. "Uh, What's going on?" I asked. "Ah nothing Peter's just being a brat." Al said through gritted teeth. Peter looked at me with big blue eyes. "Mattie!" He said. I sighed. "Al put the kid down and get our stuff." I said. Al released Peter and ran out. Peter held out his arms signaling he wanted me to pick him up. I did. "Hey, Peter you want breakfast?" I asked him. He shook his head and I chuckled. My dad's cooking was not the best. Almost everything he made was burned, so we salvaged what we could.

When I entered the kitchen I set Peter in his highchair. Vicky was already seated next to him. My dad stood in front of the kitchen island. He was a proper British man. He wore a sweater vest and brown pants. When he cooked he wore an apron saying "Kiss the Cook". My dad had large eyebrows. Peter was the only one cursed with them. I could hear Al running down the stairs with our stuff. "Dad! We're gonna be late!" He yelled opening the front door. Dad looked at the clock. "Alright kids get in the car! I've got Peter. Move it!" Vicky and I ran out of the house and launched ourselves in the car. Dad came out of the house with Peter in his arms. "Alfred!" he shouted while locking the door. "Start the car!" Alfred quickly jammed the key in the ignition and turned the key. Dad opened my door and put Peter in my lap. I then put Peter in his car seat as my dad hopped in the front seat and buckled his seat belt. "Are we ready?" he asked. We all nodded and Peter stuck his hand in his mouth. "Ok, here we go." Dad said as we drove out of the driveway and to the bus stop. Al brought a comic that he usually leaves in the car, Vicky made different animals with her hands and showed Peter who giggled happily. I looked at dad who was enjoying a classical song. I wish I would've left my ipod in my pocket and not my bag. I sighed as I looked out the window. I wonder what this summer would bring. Would I make more friends or watch Al have fun from the sidelines? Would I stand out more this year? I wonder what kind of people would be there. "Alright boys we're here!" Dad said interrupting me from my thoughts. We grabbed our stuff and waited by the bus sign. "I love you boys have a good summer!" Dad said then drove off. After he left I took the opportunity to take my ipod out of my bag. After I did I jammed it in my pocket to listen to it on the bus.

"Hey, Matt?" Al asked me. "Ya?" Alfred turned to face me. I have a feeling about this summer. It was my turn to face him. "What kind of feeling?" Al looked up at the sky. "I don't know! It's just a feeling." He said. We saw a larger charter bus approach us. "Well let's hope it's a good feeling." I said looking at the bus. Al and I picked up our stuff as the bus doors opened. I examined the seats. Each person had taken up a pair. This meant Al and I couldn't sit next to each other. I immediately felt unconscious of myself. I moved down the aisle and studied my options. The first two seats were taken by two brothers. They almost looked the same aside from their hair color and the way their curls were positioned. The seat on my right was occupied by a two boys? I couldn't really tell if one of them was a boy or girl. This boy closest to the window, I guessed, had his light brown hair in a ponytail. He had a brown baseball hat on his head. He wore blue jeans and a red flannel. The boy closest to me had dark hair accompanied by a curl. He had a huge mole on his chin. He gave off a snooty air. Behind them were two blonde boys. One of them had their hair slicked back. The other had shoulder length hair. He gave me a scowl. On my other side were also two boys. One had chin length blonde hair the other had messy brown hair. They both gave me mischievous smiles and the chills. Behind them was a guy with silver hair. I couldn't see his face. I assumed he was asleep since he had his hat on his face like Indiana Jones. Since he was the only one sitting there I took the seat. Luckily the seat next me was also occupied by one person, a small Asian boy, with big brown eyes, and short brown hair. Al sat next to him.

The bus started moving. Al immediately started having a conversation with him. This made me smile. I looked at my partner. I really couldn't see much. He was really pale. He had gages, tunnels, to be exact. He wore an ACDC t-shirt with black pants. He had headphones in his ears. The music was really loud because I could hear it. It was obviously Death Metal. I repositioned myself. I guess my partner felt the shift because he moved and sat up causing his hat to fall off. "Oh now you've done it!" A French accent said. "Huh?" I said looking up to see the two mischievous boys from earlier. "You've gone and woke up Gil!" The boy with messy brown hair said with a Spanish accent. "Gil" looked at me. He had a frown on his face but I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing dark sunglasses. "Was zum Teufel, Bro?" He said darkly. "What?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "Vous a réveillé le meunier de battements!" said the blonde kid. I understood him since mom always spoke French. "Hein! Desole! Je ne signifie pas trop!" I said quickly. "Oh, so you speak French?" The blonde kid said. "Ya." I squeaked. I looked at Gil who was still giving me the death glare. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too!" I said quickly. Then I heard laughing. The two boys were laughing at me. "Oh, quit scaring him Gilbert!" The boy with messy brown hair said. I looked at Gilbert. He was staring at me. Then he gave me a smile. "Sorry 'bout that dude." He said in a thick German accent. "I didn't get much sleep yesterday 'cuz of these assholes!" He said has he kicked the seats in front of us. The boys snickered. "Verpessen, Antonio und Francis!"He said causing them to laugh more. Gilbert turned to me. "So, what's your name?" I was starting to feel nervous again. "Um, Matthew" I said quietly. "Well Matthew," Gilbert said. He moved his head so I could see out of the window, putting his hat back on his face.

"Welcome to Hetalia Summer Camp 2014."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry if the translations aren't correct. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said it would be awhile before I posted chapter two but it's the weekend. So what the hell! I give you chapter two!**

When we arrived at Hetalia Summer Camp, the kids in the back got off first. First to get off was another Asian boy. His hair was brown and at chin-length. He had a bored expression on his face. Behind him came another Asian boy. This boy was as energetic as Al. Behind him a boy with brown hair and a tired face walked down and yawed. After a boy with shoulder-length brown hair and a shy smile, went down the aisle. Then Al and the boy next to him got off. I turned to Gilbert who still had his hat on his face. "U-Um, Gilbert?"I said poking his shoulder. When I was going to poke his shoulder again he grabbed my hand. "If you touch me again I'll stick this finger so far up your ass, it's gonna come out of your mouth."He said staring at me menacingly. I squeaked. "Well? Are you gonna move or not?" I quickly muttered a sorry and moved down the aisle. When I got off the bus I was welcomed by the smell of burning fire wood and pine trees. I looked at my surroundings.

There was a huge building farthest from the buses. I assumed that was the mess hall. Different cabins went in a circle on each side of the mess hall. In the middle of everything a campfire which was surrounded by logs. I noticed two smaller cabins farther from everything else. I assumed they were the bathrooms. I noticed a bus on the other side. I noticed the lack of boys on that bus so I assumed that was the girl's bus. A hand slapped my back hard causing me to stumble. "So, Matthew how are you enjoying the view so far?"Gilbert said as he snaked his arm around my shoulder causing me to tense just a bit. "Oh, it's nice." I said quietly. Gilbert hacked a loogie on the floor then wiped his mouth and removed his arm from my shoulder before walking away with his hands behind his head. "Wait 'till you see the inside of the cabins!" He shouted at me from behind his shoulder. Antonio and Francis caught up with him. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked over to the campfire, where everyone else was. "Alright, Boys and Girls we have a list of who you'll be bunking with on each cabin door. When you're done settling in, come to the mess hall!" I went to the first cabin I saw. My name wasn't on it but I noticed Antonio's. I moved onto the next one. My name wasn't on it but Al's was. I died a little when I realized wasn't going to be bunking with my brother. I moved onto the next one. No, I wasn't in this one either. I went to the next one. My name was on this one…and so was Gilbert's. I sighed and went inside. Gilbert was right though. The cabins were nice. I noticed there were only two beds. That's weird. I would assume there would be more. "The cabins are in numeric order. Each cabin closest to the mess hall decides how many beds each cabin gets. Since this is the second cabin closest to the mess hall it gets only two beds." I turned to the voice. Gilbert leaned against the doorway. Gilbert sighed. "So we're roomies huh?" I nodded. "I guess so." Gilbert walked in putting his bag on one of the beds. "Lovely." He said. He looked at me. "Listen here Matthew, I have some rules. Rule number one, Don't rifle through my shit." He said walking towards me. "Rule number two, if you notice me not in bed when we're supposed to be, don't go looking for me. And finally rule number three," He said stopping right in front of me. "I don't fucking care if you have to piss so badly, if you wake me up in the middle of the night, well let's just say your brother will be going home by himself." He took off his glasses. I stared at his eyes. Blood red. That's what color they are. He scowled. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" he said walking away from me. I didn't mean to stare at them they were just, "_Beautiful" _I said quietly. Gilbert stopped and looked at me giving me this look of pure hate. He came back towards me pinning me against the wall. "What did you say?" he said through gritted teeth. "I-I said they were b-beautiful. Your eyes! They're beautiful." I said quickly. Gilbert's grasp on my shoulder hardened. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "They are not beautiful. These are the eyes of a fucking monster." He said harshly, his warm breath tickling my ear. He drew away from my ear. "Do understand?" He asked me. I nodded dumbly. "Good." He said and then left. I stood there trying to figure out if that just happened. My thoughts were interrupted when Alfred stomped in. "C'mon Matt! Well be late!" He said. "Uh, ok!" I said following him to the mess hall. On the way there he introduced me to the boy he sat next to on the bus. His name was Kiku. It turns out Kiku is from Japan. He and Al have a great love for technology.

When we arrived in the mess hall, there was a line for lunch. They had quiet the a variety of food from salad to chicken to meat and regular American meals, I chose pizza, the mac 'n cheese and a Dr, Pepper. I sat next to Al and Kiku. In front of us sat the two brothers from earlier. "Ciao!" said the one with the lighter hair. "Vavanculo" said the other one. "Oh, don't mind fratello he's just always grumpy. I'm Feliciano, though you can call me Feli!" Feliciano said. "I'm Lovino Fucking Vargas" Feli's brother said. After Feliciano chattered happy about nothing in particular. When lunch ended we were allowed to do what we wanted. I went back to the cabin and laid on my bed. I looked at the wall where Gilbert had pinned me. I don't understand why he got offended his eyes were like none that I've seen. I sighed and put my headphones on. The music put me to sleep. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. "Huh?!" I said alarmed. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily. I was flat on my stomach. When I looked up two black boots were in my view. "Get your ass up." Gilbert said. "Huh? Why?" I asked getting up. "It's time to go outside and meet new people." He said in a bored voice. I wiped my eyes. "Was it really necessary to throw me off my bed?" "Yes. Yes it was." He said before walking out. I sighed.

The boy on the bus with long brown hair, well it turns out his name was Henry. He's from Hungary and he's best friends with Roderich, the kid with the mole. Next I met the boy with slicked back hair. His name is Ludwig and he's bothers with Gilbert. "Is Gil always…I don't know…um-" "A pain in the ass?" Ludwig offered. I faltered. "Uh Sure." Ludwig sighed. "Nah, he's just going through stuff. Gilbert is actually pretty nice." Ludwig smiled. Suddenly a large force caused Ludwig to end up on the ground. "Luddy!" A high pitched voice said. I immediately recognized that it was Feliciano. I left as he and Ludwig started talking. I looked at the forest. Maybe should go exploring before it got to dark. I followed a path that lead me to a lake. I walked closer to it on the dock and then stared down at my reflection. I studied myself. Suddenly, another object came into my view. It was Gilbert. He was looking at me. I quickly stood up and faced him. He frowned at me. "Why aren't you with the others?" he asked me. "I, uh, was bored and I thought I would look around." I said. Gilbert sighed and sat at the edge of the dock. I studied him and stood by him. "This isn't your first time here is it?" I asked him. Gilbert shook his head. "No it isn't." he said quietly. "I've been coming since I was eight. My oppa owns the camp along with the Vargas brother's grandpa." He stood up abruptly. "C'mon it's our cabins turn to shower." He said walking off.

Each cabin got ten minutes to shower. I quickly got undressed and got into the shower. I washed my hair and body then stepped out. When I put my pajamas on I used my towel to dry my hair. Gilbert stepped out of the shower too. I was quickly gathering my stuff. I took my towel of my head to fold. When I turned around I felt myself blush for an unknown reason. Gilbert's pajamas consist of a whit tank top and sweat pants. For a 14 year old he sure had muscles. I quickly turned around. Why the heck did I get nervous? Why was I blushing? I quickly shook it off. Gilbert walked pass me. I followed him back to our cabin soon after. Gilbert puzzled me. He was so gruff with me earlier now he won't even talk to me. I sighed. Gilbert stopped and looked at me. "You do that a lot." He said as if it annoyed him. "What?" I asked him. "Sighing. You do that a lot. It's annoying. Stop" he said. I mumbled a sorry and we kept walking. After every cabin took a shower we sat by the warm fire. They introduced the camp counselors. There was Yao, Ivan, Katyusha, Mei, Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschimdt. After the introduction they explained rules, activities, and schedules. Then we bid each other good night. Al ruffled my hair before going to his cabin. I walked into mine and plopped down on my bed. I heard Gilbert's footsteps were the last thing I heard before falling to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me softly. I sat up to see Gilbert standing next to me. "What?" I asked sleepily. "It's time to get up" he said softly. "Uh? Ok." I got up and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Gilbert went over to his side of the room to fix his bed. I took off my pants knowing my shirt was long enough to cover everything. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert said with alarm in his voice. I turned to him giving him a strange look. "What?" I asked. "I don't want to see you strip! Go change in the bathroom!" He almost shrieked. I scowled. It was too damn early and cold to go to the restroom. "No." I said. Gilbert stared at me. "What?" he said venom dripping from his voice. "No, Gilbert. I'm not going to change in the bathroom this is my cabin just as much as it is yours ok?" I said taking off my pj shirt. As I did that I noticed Gilbert looked away. I swear I saw his pale cheeks tint with pink. "Hey? Are you ok?" Gilbert picked up a grey t-shirt and threw it at me. "I'm fine! Just put that on so we can go, I'm starving!" he yelled. I quickly threw the t-shirt on forgetting that it was Gilbert's. I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Ok, I'm ready!" I said happily. Gilbert scowled at me. "No, you're not. Now, we have to go to the bathroom, brush our teeth, und then come back!" I slumped. "Oh, Right." I rummaged through my bag and got my toothbrush. Then, I walked out of the cabin and headed for the bathrooms.

When I walked in the bathroom was hot and there was steam on the mirrors. _Somebody must be in the shower,_ I thought. As I brushed my teeth I thought, _That's strange I thought we all took showers last night._ The running of the water stopped. I didn't pay attention to who was coming out because I figured that person would probably want their privacy. After I finished I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. Henry and I stared at each other, except Henry was a guy. This Henry look alike was obviously a girl. I blushed heavily. "E-Excuse M-Me!" I said quickly running out of the bathroom. I was so shocked that while I was running I ran into somebody causing both of us to fall on the floor. I looked up to see that it was Francis. Francis smirked at me. "You look like you saw your first pair of boobs!" he said laughing. I blushed even harder and quickly stood up then bolted to my cabin. I tried to get my breathing together. _Maybe Henry has a sister and I accidentally walked into the girls bathroom. That's it! I accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom._ I thought quickly before taking a deep breath. I sighed knowing that wasn't true. "I told you to stop doing that!" Gilbert said causing me to jump three feet in the air. The sound of someone blowing a trumpet went off signaling us for breakfast. "C'mon, it's time to eat." Gilbert said. I nodded and followed him.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be more excitement in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow, or comment! **


End file.
